


Dancing Queen Bin

by fluidadoration



Series: IKON AUs - I'm in too deep [1]
Category: EXO (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Fluff, Hanbin is a powerbottom and Jinhwan a puff pastry, Hanbin is as awkward as ever, Humor, Jiwon is a straight up douchebag, Junhoe is Jinhwan's piece of cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluidadoration/pseuds/fluidadoration
Summary: Hanbin tends to stress before there's even stress to stress about. Jinhwan just wants to see the hot sass master from his dance classes again. Jiwon has a kink for hot-tempered shits like a certain stressed turtle and Yunhyeong is emotionally constipated. Chanwoo just really digs hot dogs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dont ask. I really dont know. Feedback is appreciated and keep in mind that i was running on two hours of sleep and three espresso (ain't i always?) when i wrote this. Should i continue this? Like a drabble collection of this au? Uhmm, yeah... Enjoy?

Hanbin hated dancing. His joints hurt. His legs shook. As he tried to look sexy and seductive, his lungs rattled like a box of rocks. He couldn’t see his face, thank goodness, but his body felt like it was moving awkwardly and stiffly.

Hanbin was like two centimetres away from blowing the dance studio up. He glared at his roommate Jinhwan murderously, the one and only epitome of an asshole who invited him to this program.

Hanbin likes being invited to things. He doesn’t necessarily like going. But he likes being invited.

“Chill Bean, seriously. Calm your temper.” Said brunette diva muttered just loud enough for the row of participants in front them to turn around and giggle like twelve year olds.

“Shut the fuck up before I shove ‘my temper’ up your ass!” Hanbin cursed under his breath. The comment made Jinhwan loose his step for a moment; he staggered and shot his friend a disgusted look. Hanbin scoffed as if his friend didn’t like getting dick up his ass. He looked around the dance studio and caught the eyes of one of their instructors, the hot one at that. Hanbin’s jaw dropped when the rather tall man with cheekbones to die for smirked at him before he let his eyes shift down to Hanbin’s awkwardly moving body and up to his slowly realizing face again. Hanbin resisted the urge to snarl and was about to just fucking make a run for it when the door was opened forcefully and another tall black-haired man tumbled into the room. It seemed to Hanbin who was momentarily distracted from his embarrassment that the guy’s arms and legs were just too long for him to organize and the wide look in his eyes and the slight reddening of his cheeks added to his boyish features made the guy look more like an overgrown baby instead of a college student.

Beside him, he heard a gasp. When he turned his head, Hanbin saw Jinhwan intently studying the tall guy. And oh my god, was that drool?

Hanbin scoffed again (he was particularly good at it; practice does pay off) before he ignored his friend and watched as the tall latecomer straightened himself up and fixed his hair. Oha.

Hanbin gave the guy a once over, you know just casually turned his head towards a person of interest, then - with eyebrows raised - quickly and unsuspiciously (or blatantly, if you want to be obvious about it) flick your eyes from their head down to their feet.

And damn. Hanbin understood his friend now, there, in front of the slowly closing door Hanbin was granted the pleasure to gape at 185 centimetres of gorgeous. A muscular body with long limps, black curls tamed messily with a colourful cap, a few locks escaping and framing a youthful face with feline eyes. The guy wasn’t everybody’s piece of cake but it seemed to certainly be Jinhwan’s.

Hanbin grinned when the tall one walked to the front, standing beside the hot guy that watched him earlier and cleared his throat. Hanbin heard a certain small brunette beside him take in a sharp breath and before he had the chance to look at his friend the tall guy spoke up with a deep vibrating voice, it was (overly) confident, rough and there was a spoonful of subtle sass Hanbin noted in unwilling acknowledgement.

“Hi I’m the third dance instructor, name’s Junhoe. Sorry for being late, I guess.”

Hanbin’s flabbergasted eyes shifted to Jinhwan who watched Junhoe with orbs sparkling in admiration. 

Oh my god.

Lunatic.

“Jinhwan, you look like an idiot.” He hissed.

His friend flinched and scowled at Hanbin. “Shut the fuck up.” He pressed out through his gritted teeth and Hanbin laughed loudly, an unexpected sort of giggle when he saw the angry look on his friend’s face because no matter what his friend tried, Hanbin would never (never being the operative word) take him seriously.

Something like this:

Jinhwan: “I’m the queen king of hell, I’m the baddest bitch look at my eyebrows.”

Hanbin: “Shhh, you are the world’s tiniest puff pastry.”

Jinhwan: “I will fight!”

Hanbin: “Staaaaph,before you leak strawberry filling.”

But his friend was lucky that Hanbin liked him so much because he was a rather hot-tempered boy with quite the dirty language if something got on his nerves. It was fairly difficult to befriend the blonde but despite his temper Hanbin could be a really sweet guy when you had earned his trust. Yeah, could.

Kim Hanbin’s style of wailin’ on mofos: a hundred push-ups with one’s feet in the air, one hundred sit-ups while hanging upside-down, running 10 km on the treadmill, finishing all that in 30 minutes. There’s one way to escape the punishment, sparring with Hanbin when his fury reached its maximum (everybody prefers to just get wailed on until they pass out from exhaustion).

“You two in the back what’s so funny? Mind telling us so that we can laugh as well?”

Hanbin snapped out of it and looked at the front where Mr. Cheekbones stood, smirking at them. Jinhwan turned as red as a tomato in a matter of seconds but Hanbin raised an eyebrow at him before bowing his head and saying:

“Sorry it’s nothing.” Mr. Cheekbones crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him, Hanbin was usually unbeatable at staring contests but something about this hot dance instructor’s gaze was unsettling like Hanbin was his prey and he waited for the right moment to start the hunt.

And before he knew it, Hanbin started blushing, just a little rosy color on his plumb cheeks in the beginning before the red spread to his ears and neck, burning noticeably under the unwavering stare of Mr. Cheekbones-From-Hell.

What the hell?

Jinhwan’s jaw dropped.

No, like what the actual fuck?

Hanbin was furious. Why had his body forsaken him now of all times? Hanbin tried to will the color back to wherever the fuck it came from and stared Jinhwan down who was enjoying this a bit too much and watched with a devious smile on his lips. The small puff pastry’s mind seemed to be racing as fast as Chanwoo when it was Hot Dog Day in their college’s cafeteria while his eyes were fixated on the blush that unexpectedly appeared.

Jinhwan smiled. And god, it was evil.

“Nothing Jiwon, Hanbin is just a bit frustrated because he keeps on messing the steps up.” The actual devil’s spawn answered with a pretty smile which made all the red lights and alarms in Hanbin’s mind start ringing frantically.

Hanbin’s bloodthirsty eyes locked with Jinhwan’s amused ones.

You are a dead man, Kim.

Bring it one, blushy.

Hanbin’s eyes narrowed dangerously. That’s it. He made a small step towards the slowly paling face of Kim fucking JInhwan but was interrupted once again.

“Yeah, I noticed as well.” When Hanbin didn’t recognize the voice, he turned around and looked into the creepily blank orbs of their second dance instructor, Yunhyeong or something. He was extremely handsome all right but damn that boy was as emotional as a stone.

Hanbin tried to look angry but as usual it was more of a moody pout really. Mr. Cheekbones, no, Jiwon spoke up.

“Now that you’re here Junhoe-“ He looked at the bored looking man beside him. –“I can go downstairs into the small practice room with Hanbin and others who’ve been messing up, like you two.” Jiwon pointed at two giggling girls who almost fainted at the side of their idol acknowledging their existence.

Hanbin scoffed. Stupid fangirls with their stupid-

WHAT??

Hanbin’s head snapped up and he shot Jinhwan slightly panicked gazes who willingly ignored them to stare at Junhoe as if he was some holy being and he himself an unworthy worm.

Oh Jinhwan, you poor poor man.

“That is an awesome idea, dude!” Yunhyeong was suddenly way too excited for something like this. Hanbin shoot him a slightly scared look.

He balled his fist when he saw Jiwon smirking lightly and self-satisfied. He was hot and confident and Hanbin would rather not embarrass himself in front of beautiful people. He was still watching the man when said epitome of a surfer boy turned around, caught him staring and send him a smirk with a message so clear even a boy as sexually green behind the ears as Hanbin got it.

Oh… Oh.

Hanbin blinked.

Oh my god.

OH MY GOD.

As he was making his way out of the room with a flip of his (non-existent) luscious sweetish beautiful hair and a death promise directed to a slightly scared Jinanie, Hanbin slowly came to realize just how plush Jiwon’s lips were and how his skin was a little shiny with sweat and how his eyes were as dark as-

...goddammit!


End file.
